Tryptich: Look How They Shine (For You)
by Aya-kun Rose
Summary: S.T.A.R. Labs and the people who work there are what they are because of Barry Allen. Spoilers for the end of season 1.


**Sirius (the Queen of Heaven)**

Your first instinct was to be wary around Dr. Snow. She seemed comfortable keeping her distance, apart from needing to monitor your physical condition, and her chilly attitude put you on your back foot, defensive, wondering what it was about you that she didn't like.

And of course it never was that she didn't like you - you just happen to be a living reminder of the loss and heartbreak she's carried every day since the accident. She hasn't stopped carrying it, either. It's just that at some point she stopped holding it against you.

You've both long since grown out of those people you were when you met. Though there will always be a frozen vault locked deep in Caitlin's heart, she's thawed enough around the edges to accept you as you are and everything you could be.

It doesn't mean she's not anxious when you rush out in the direction of danger, it doesn't mean her heart's not in her throat when you come back beaten and bloody. But she's become brave enough to let you test your limits, wise enough to tell it to you straight when you're being reckless, and kind enough to piece you back together without so much as a quiet "I told you so."

* * *

 **Polaris (the Steadfast Star)**

You've always wanted a friend like Cisco. Which isn't to imply that Iris hasn't been the best best friend you could have asked for, but having a guy friend who you can hang out and do guy stuff with is pretty novel.

Maybe you didn't get to battle battery-powered racecars in the street with the neighborhood kids when you were little, or get invited to sleepovers and stay up way too late watching scary movies, but these days you battle military-grade drones that Cisco pilots and sometimes he throws old black-and-white classics up on a spare monitor while you work nights at the lab, and that makes up for a lot of missed opportunities.

You'll never ask, but sometimes you wonder if Cisco's been waiting for you to come along for the same reasons.

More importantly, he's always there on the comms when you need him. A guy like this is effortless to work with, somebody who you can trust to be as quick as you - sometimes quicker - at seeing the big picture and zeroing in on what exactly needs to be done next. He keeps you headed down the right path without fail and he's one of the biggest reasons why it makes you uncomfortable that everyone (Cisco included) puts so much faith in the Flash when you know you could never have done this alone.

* * *

 **Antares (the Heart of the Scorpion)**

Doctor Harrison Wells. You've admired and idolized a lie for as long as you can remember.

You know he's not Wells but at the same time he will _always_ be Wells to you. He'll never not be the man who saved your life - first after the accident and then about once a week after that - he'll never not be your mentor and patron and supporter and _friend_ -

In the same way he'll never not be the man who dealt you your heaviest blow with one hand and lifted you to impossible heights with the other.

When you look at him through the glass, when you beat your fists against it and he tells you the truth for the first time in his life, you can feel reality slipping away under your feet. Like everything you've ever believed in has turned to quicksand and you're sinking so slowly, inch by inch, with all the time in the world to pull yourself free but he's knocked the wind out of you so all you can do is give in and let the weight of it pull you down.

Look at what he's done to Caitlin. Look at what he's done for Cisco. Look at that lie wearing the face of a dead man and tell him that you don't owe him anything. Tell yourself that you're not second-hand responsible for everything, good and bad, he's done to ensure that you became the best version of you.

You have to believe it. Otherwise, you'll sink into oblivion, crushed under this burden he lays on you with words of pride and love.


End file.
